Dollar (Adventures)/History
Prior to the start of the , received Dollar from Professor Kukui. Dollar debuted in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun as a . He was first seen helping to dry 's wet clothes with the heat from his flames. Later that day, Sun sent out Dollar and Cent to fight . Due to their dislike of each other, Dollar and Cent immediately began attacking one another. After regaining their focus, Sun commanded Dollar and Cent to attack. Though the attacks seemingly did nothing, Tapu Koko fled, leaving behind a Sparkling Stone in the process. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, Sun participated in the Iki Town festival tournament. In the first round, Sun sent Dollar to battle against the Masked Royal's . As he was forced to participate, Sun refused to fight seriously until he saw that the prize for winning the tournament was the island challenge amulet, which he planned to sell for money. After defeating Rockruff, Dollar faced off against the Royal's . Though it kept hitting Dollar with a series of super effective s, Dollar eventually won the battle by setting the hairballs he kept leaving around the battlefield alight, causing Munchlax to be engulfed in flames, defeating it. In The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, Sun faced off against Guzma in the second round of the tournament. Dollar battled Guzma's , but he was defeated after his moves were weakened with . In the final round, Sun faced off against Gladion, where Dollar battled Gladion's Type: Null. Sun attempted to defeat Type: Null by setting the inside of its helmet alight with Dollar's flames, but Gladion easily saw through the attack and mocked Sun for not taking the battle seriously. Sun becomes angered by Gladion's claim, which causes energy from a nearby Ultra Wormhole to be absorbed by Sun's Sparkling Stone. The energy powers Dollar's Ember into a powerful incomplete version of that defeats Type: Null, but causes Sun to pass out. Hala, realizing that Sun got a Sparkling Stone from Tapu Koko, declares Sun the winner of the battle. In The Wild Full-Power Pose of Fire, Sun learns about Z-Moves from Kiawe. In order to face Gladion, who had kidnapped , Sun is taught by Kiawe how to perform the pose for Inferno Overdrive. With this and the Z-Ring delivered by Kahili from Hala, Sun and Dollar successfully use Inferno Overdrive on Gladion's Type: Null. Though Type: Null doesn't faint, its helmet begins to crack, forcing Gladion to return it and switch for . Sun tried to have Dollar use Inferno Overdrive again, but the move failed, giving Porygon the opportunity to defeat Dollar. After Gladion left, Tapu Lele awakens. Once fed the Mirage Berry Sun was tasked to deliver to it, Tapu Lele begins showering the group with its scales, healing Dollar in the process. When Tapu Lele asks the group to battle it so it can test their strength, Dollar is used alongside Moon's , Kiawe's Marowak, and Kahili's to face the guardian deity. Despite the combined effort of their attacks, Tapu Lele easily blows the group away. As his Trainer refuses to give up, Dollar evolves into a and manages to land a hit on Tapu Lele. While the attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, it acknowledged their determination and flew off. In A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, Sun was tasked by Acerola to take a picture of the Totem Pokémon that lived at the abandoned site of the original Thrifty Megamart. Some time after entering the building, Sun and Lillie were attacked by a Totem , forcing Sun to have Dollar battle it while he tried to take its photo. Due to Mimikyu's speed, Sun was unable to keep up long enough to snap a photo, forcing him to have Dollar use Inferno Overdrive in the hopes that the Z-Move's power would keep Mimikyu stunned long enough for him to take the shot. While the attack successfully hit, all it did was break Mimikyu's rag due to its Ability, leaving the Totem completely unscathed and ready to launch an attack at Sun. Eventually Sun managed to calm Mimikyu down and convinced it to join his team, which it accepted. In PASM19, Dollar, along with the rest of Sun's team, helped to rescue Moon from an attacking . By combining their attacks, they managed to knock Moon from Xurkitree's grasp, though Xurkitree immediately retaliated by smacking them away onto a nearby car. In PASM29, Dollar was used alongside the rest of Sun and Moon's teams to assist Lunala against , but was stopped by Lusamine's . After returning to Alola, Dollar was used with the rest of Sun's Pokémon to battle Necrozma on Mount Lanakila. During the battle, Dollar was thrown into a cliff, causing it to evolve into an Incineroar.